


Angel From My Nightmares

by Katalina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalina_Riddle/pseuds/Katalina_Riddle
Summary: Following the battle of Hogwarts, Draco is tormented. His conscience is in turmoil and he suffers awful nightmares. There is only one person who can help him. But she doesn't know he loves her.





	Angel From My Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MykEsprit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/gifts), [Kaarina_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/gifts), [CourtingInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtingInsanity/gifts).



> Giving this poem fic thing a go.
> 
> Thank you MykEsprit for reading and encouraging me with this!! 

A figure, lone and dignified,  
He stood and wondered why,  
Why did father do this,  
Why did so many have to die?

Why did all those students  
Have to fight and die and fall?  
And why had he considered  
Even fighting there at all?

Now he stood at the iron gates,   
His hands upon the bars,   
Hesitant and wistful,   
Weighed down by mental scars.

The quiet seemed too much for him,   
How much can one man bear?   
His father gone, his mother weak,   
And now it hurt to care.

But then across the way he saw,   
A head of deep brown hair,   
And as the figure closer came,   
He saw her standing there.

She walked right up to him and then,   
Saying not a word,   
Through the bars she placed her hand,   
As if his heart she heard.

She took his hand and held it fast,   
He grasped it in his own,   
Did she know she had his heart,   
This queen upon her throne?

But as she turned towards him,   
Her face began to change,   
And soon the whole scenario  
Began to twist and fade.

He sat up straight in bed and felt  
the sweat drip down his skin,   
Then fear entrenched his heart;  
How could he possibly win?

Footsteps in the lonely house,   
Echoed in the halls,   
Sending shivers down his spine  
And trembling within the walls.

Sleep just would not come to him,   
His brain was fully wired,   
He tossed and turned, his mind awake,  
But his body torn and tired.

Why couldn't he forget her?  
Why couldn't he just sleep?  
Why did he have to see her face?  
Why was he in so deep?

She was a lowly muggle born,  
And he a pure blood,  
And yet he felt his heart skip beats  
And dizziness came in floods.

The next day, he strode out with purpose,  
The Manor left behind,  
He would find his beauty,  
To ease his tainted mind.

He found her, sprawled out on the grass,  
Engrossed in a rather large book,   
He stood there still and looked at her,   
From his quiet little nook.

A twig behind her crackled,   
And the brown haired girl looked round,   
His heart leaped inside him  
As she found the source of sound.

Their eyes met and locked together then,   
The silence deafened him,   
All he could hear was his thumping heart,   
All she could hear was him.

She sat back down and offered him  
a patch of woodland grass,  
He took his seat as if he sat  
on sharpened, shattered glass.

But minutes turned to hours as they sat and talked together,  
And when she finally stood to leave,   
He wished they had forever.


End file.
